Songfic: The winner takes it all
by Veronica Hatake Taishou Sohma
Summary: Eles eram felizes mas a alegria continuou para um e a tristeza dominou a vida do outro... Seria isso verdade mesmo? Ou os dois se tornaram infelizes depois de terminarem?


**_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through _**

**_Eu não quero conversar,  
Sobre as coisas que nós passamos_**

_-Chega! Eu não quero mais saber do nosso passado… O que importa é que você me magoou. Me deixa em paz tá legal?_

_Então a doce menininha sai correndo com lágrimas nos olhos, procurando um refúgio bem longe de seu amado._

**_Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history_**

**_Embora isso me machuque,  
Agora é passado_**

Cinco anos depois, no mesmo dia em que acontecera a revelação Kagome se pegou olhando a foto dela e de Inu Yasha. Lágrimas deslizaram pelo seu rosto. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Ele disse que a amava tanto... Mas então eram palavras vazias.

_**I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too**_

_**Eu joguei todas as minhas cartas,  
E foi o que você fez também**_

Como ela pôde entregar o amor de sua vida? As chances estavam contra ela lógico, mas ela poderia ter tentado. Mas afinal de contas, se ela tivesse tentado recuperá-lo ele ficaria com ela? A única coisa que ela sabia naquele momento era que ela desistiu dele, por isso ele não a procurou mais.

**_Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_**

**_Não há mais nada a dizer,  
Nenhum ás a mais a jogar_**

Não tinha mais nada para fazer quanto a isso. Só ficar se lamentando do passado... Mas quando nunca se esquece do passado ele sempre se faz presente na sua vida.

**_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small_**

**_O vencedor leva tudo,  
O perdedor fica menor_**

Ele estaria casado agora, casado com a sua inimiga dos tempos de colégio. Ele devia ter construído uma família. Devia ter dois filhos, o que sempre foi o sonho dele. Aliás, ele estaria com uma esposa dois filhos e um cachorro. Foi isso que ele sempre quis. E agora ele tem. Enquanto Kagome não tinha nada, só esperança de que ele voltasse.

**_Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_**

**_Ao lado da vitória,  
Está o seu destino_**

É, ele conquistou tudo o que ela queria. Ele sim, é o grande vencedor.

**_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there_**

**_Eu estava em seus braços,  
Achando que ali era o meu lugar_**

Ela pegou outra foto e se viu deitada no colo dele. Os braços de Inu Yasha a envolviam. Ela se lembrava de como era apertado estar nos braços dele. Agora ela mesma se abraçava.

**_I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence_**

**_Eu achava que fazia sentido,  
Construindo-me uma cerca_**

Naquela época, ela não tinha amigos. Achava que a única pessoa que ela precisava era o Inu Yasha... Estava completamente louca ao pensar que ele largaria a Kikyou para ficar com ela. Tudo bem que ele não era a favor de casamentos arranjados, mas era a vontade dos pais dele. Ela era ingênua.

**_Building me a home thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_**

**_Construindo-me um lar, Achando que seria forte lá  
Mas fui uma tola,  
Jogando conforme as regras_**

Ela tinha se lembrado que os pais tinham um apartamento desocupado e então pediu para eles que a deixassem morar lá. Eles permitiram. Ela tinha decorado o apartamento todo com o dinheiro que tinha deixado para pagar a faculdade. Achava que iria morar lá com ele, que ele faria a faculdade e teria um emprego. Ela só seria a modesta dona de casa.

**_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice_**

**_Os deuses podem jogar um dado,  
Suas mentes são tão frias quanto gelo_**

Ela jogou as fotos longe. Aquilo estava a machucando. Kagome achava que depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela, no lugar de um coração teria um iceberg. Mas concluiu que a sua teoria estava errada. Lá estava ela se lamentando pelo passado novamente.

_**And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear**_

_**E alguém bem aqui embaixo,  
Perde alguém querido**_

Mas seria possível tudo isso ser o destino dela? Mas ela nunca machucara ninguém. Depois que os pais dela morreram, ela passou a morar sozinha. Ela se isolava de tudo e de todos.

**_The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall_**

**_O vencedor leva tudo,  
O perdedor tem que cair_**

Kikyou estava tendo a vida que ela tanto sonhou, com o marido perfeito, casa perfeita, crianças perfeitas e tudo a que uma esposa feliz tinha direito. Ai como ela a odiava. Ela sempre conseguiu tudo o que ela queria.

**_It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_**

**_É simples e está claro,  
Por que eu deveria lamentar?_**

A culpa não era dela se o Inu Yasha tinha escolhido a Kikyou. Mas ela achava que sim. Pensava em tudo o que podia ter feito. Ela se deitou na cama de barriga para cima. Decidiu que não iria mais chorar.

**_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?_**

**_Mas diga-me se ela beija,  
Como eu costumava te beijar?_**

A porta do quarto se abriu. Ela viu uma figura alta entrar e logo reconheceu Inu Yasha pelos cabelos prateados.

-Inu Yasha?

-Já faz um tempo, não é Kagome?

**_Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?_**

**_Mas diga-me se é a mesma coisa,  
Quando ela o chama?_**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo se olhando então Kagome se arriscou a falar:

-Você a ama?

Ele hesitou antes de responder

-Amo.

-Do mesmo jeito que você dizia que me amava?

-Não.

**_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you_**

**_Em algum lugar bem profundo,  
Você deve saber que eu sinto a sua falta_**

-Por que você voltou, depois de tanto tempo?

-Eu... Sempre que chegava a data em que nos separamos eu sentia sua falta, Kagome.

Ela olhou para baixo.

-Você não sabe como é sentir essa mesma dor todos os dias da sua vida!

**_But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_**

**_Mas o que eu posso dizer?  
As regras têm que ser obedecidas_**

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente do rosto dela, e quando foi lhe dar um beijo ela virou o rosto.

-Você é casado agora.

**_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide_**

**_Os juízes decidirão,  
Os meus adversários aguardam_**

-Mas...

Ele parou no meio da palavra, estava pensativo, contaria ou não para ela?

Kagome estava sentada, abraçada as pernas, apenas observando o que ele fazia.

Era deplorável vê-la naquele estado.

_**Spectators of the show  
Always staying low**_

_**Os espectadores do espetáculo,  
Sempre ficam quietos**_

Então ele abriu um sorriso, achou melhor não contar nada para ela.

-Você continua linda... Mesmo com essas roupas rasgadas e esfarrapadas.

-Eu me lembro de como você era um bajulador de primeira.

**_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend_**

**_O jogo começa de novo,  
Um amigo ou amante?_**

-Hum... Mesmo assim, é bom lhe ver Kagome.

-Já vai embora? Sua esposa está lhe esperando?

Ele sentiu uma dor no coração, mas mesmo assim achou melhor não contar a verdade.

**_A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_**

**_Uma pequena ou uma grande coisa?  
O vencedor leva tudo_**

-Eu ainda me sinto culpada por não ter lutado por você, eu acho que se eu tivesse lutado pelo seu amor estaríamos juntos. Ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

Ele se curvou e deu um beijo na testa dela:

-O pra sempre acaba. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele sempre acaba.

Ele ficou com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto

**_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad_**

**_Eu não quero conversar,  
Se isso te deixa triste_**

-Desculpe pelo que eu disse.

-Por que está se desculpando? Não disse nada de mais.

-Mas você mudou sua expressão.

-Ainda nota essas coisas Kagome.

**_And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand_**

**_E eu entendo,  
Você veio me dar um aperto de mão_**

Ficaram em silêncio... Só se ouvia o barulho dos carros na rua.

Kagome fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão. Ele por sua vez estendeu a dele e apertou a mão dela.

-Amigos?

-Ah, sim. Amigos.

_**I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad**_

_**Peço desculpas,  
Se isso faz você se sentir mal**_

-É tão ruim me ver neste estado Inu Yasha?

-Por que está perguntando isso?

-Não sei, parece que está agoniado.

**_Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence_**

**_Ao me ver tão tensa  
Sem auto-confiança_**

-Estou indo Kagome.

Ele juntou as mãos dela e as apertou.

-Vou sentir sua falta, mas avise quando vier, detesto que me veja nesse estado.

**_But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_**

**_Mas você compreende  
O vencedor leva tudo...  
O vencedor leva tudo..._**

Ele saiu do sanatório e caminhou para o cemitério junto com duas crianças.

-Papai por que o senhor está triste?

-É papai o senhor ainda nem chegou ao túmulo da mamãe.

-Aquela que eu fui visitar no hospício, era o amor da minha vida.

-Mas e a mamãe?

-Sua mãe foi apenas um casamento arranjado, que acabou.

_**The winner takes it all...**_

_**O vencedor leva tudo…**_

Kagome observou Inu Yasha caminhar até o cemitério com as duas crianças e compreendeu o que havia acontecido e apenas sentou num canto do quarto e chorou.

-Por que você não me disse?

E começou a gritar.

Os enfermeiros a seguraram pelo braço

-Me soltem, me soltem!!!

Aplicaram um sedativo nela, então ela adormeceu

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yo pessoas!

Particularmente essa é uma de minhas songfics que mais gosto ^^

Espero que tenham aproveitado também e aviso

Não tem continuação

Sei que seria uma história interessante se continuasse, mas eu gosto de histórias tristes e sei que se eu continuasse acabaria dando um rumo feliz para ela xD

Enjooý it!

Beiijiinhoos ;*


End file.
